Say this Sooner
by Meezor
Summary: The OWL exams are closing in and Harry's struggling to cope...and of course Malfoy isn't helping...or is he? Eventual HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue!**

******* = POV change, will be easy to know whose so don't worry :)  
Rated T - For Swearing, will probobly go up in later chapters.  
Eventual HarryDraco!**

**Special Thanks to my Beta, Niam-ytak :D  
****Now on with the show!**

* * *

Harry inwardly sighed. How he hated Snape's speciality; 3 foot long essays made for the sole purpose of making his life a whole lot harder.

"Hey Harry, I'm heading off. I've got to get knitting for S.P.E.W." Hermione's voice broke off Harry's chain of thought.  
And of course he knew all about Hermione and her obsession with house elves.

"Sure thing, just don't overdo it. Okay?" Harry muttered.

"Trust me, I won't. Now you get that essay done!" She replied before walking off out of the library, books poking out of her crammed bag.

Harry slammed his head on the table; he should have asked to copy Hermione's essay. Now Snape could have an actual _reason_ to give him detention.  
In fact, Harry was so occupied thinking that he didn't notice the figure walking up behind him.

"Potter, slacking off as usual it seems..." a voice behind him drawled.  
Oh yes, it just had to be that bastard. Harry could just tell he was smirking.

"Fuck off Malfoy, you stupid git," Harry replied, swerving round in his seat to glance at Malfoy.  
Point assured. The bastard _was_ smirking.

"Manners Potter or I'll have to give you a detention. You see, I, unlike you, have been made prefect. This means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out _punishments_."

"Yeah, but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave me alone."

"That's it Potter 10 points fro-" Malfoy started before being interrupted by Madam Pince, the librarian.  
"Take your arguments _outside_!" she yelled, and she dragged both of them by their ears to the door, pushing them through it.

Both boys landed in a heap on the floor. Harry's glasses flew off by the stairs while Draco's bag spilled most of his belongings.  
Harry sighed to himself; this was all Malfoy's fault, the obnoxious prat. And where were his glasses? That git better not have taken them…or he really was in trouble.  
And what was more, why was Malfoy on top of him? ...that'd _have_ to change.  
Harry quickly murmured "_Accio Glasses_" and slipped them back on.

*********

Draco grunted. Just perfect, just as he was going to wipe that smirk of Potter's face that old hag had to come and ruin it.  
And what's this. Potter… underneath him?  
Draco blinked.  
Well this was a great advantage.

"Hey Potter, what's the weather like down there?" Draco added his trademark smirk.

"Fuck off Malfoy" Potter mumbled and shoved Draco roughly off of him.

"Don't touch me, Gryffindork!" Draco yelled at Potter, who was now standing up, wand in hand.

"You better shut your mouth Malfoy because if you haven't already noticed, I'm the one with the wand!" Potter snapped back.

Draco smirked to himself; Potter must have not seen the wand he was concealing under his cloak. Stupid Gryffindors.  
"_Locomotor Mortis_!" Draco yelled aiming his wand at Potter's feet. Potter obviously didn't know what had hit him.

*********

One word ran through Harry's mind; _Shit_.  
Harry's legs locked together and he began to fall to the floor, quickly Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy and shouted "_Expelliarmus_!"  
Malfoy's wand flew straight from his hand and rolled just out of reach towards Harry.

Harry grinned and lunged at Malfoys wand, managing to grasp hold of the end. He then muttered a quick "_Finite Incartum_", releasing the binding on his legs. Harry swiftly hoisted himself up and glanced at Malfoy who was facing opposite him, arms crossed.  
Harry sighed to himself.

"Potter." Malfoy scowled. "My Wand."

"Surely purebloods were taught manners..." Harry grinned.

"…Please" Malfoy muttered, grinding his teeth slightly.

"Can't hear you, sorry," Harry shrugged.

He'd gone too far though as Malfoy lunged at Harry, pushing him right against the wall. It was only then that Harry realised that Malfoy was indeed a few inches taller than him. Bloody Slytherin.  
Unfortunately for Malfoy, Harry sent the leg locking curse straight at his feet. Malfoy's legs were bound together, but the cunning Slytherin seemed to have a trick up his sleeve. He grabbed hold of Harry's tie, pulling the Gryffindor down with him.  
Both of the boys fell, yet again, onto the corridor floor. Harry sighed; he seemed to be doing a lot of that around Malfoy.  
He glanced up at Malfoy who was no doubtedly sitting on him.  
Harry blinked. A small flush scattered across his face.

"Malfoy. Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me" Harry snarled.

"..No" Malfoy smirked. "Not until you give me my wand at least, that's for sure."

Harry was not at all happy to admit that Malfoy really did have the _upper_ hand.  
Grudgingly he gave Malfoy's wand back.

*********

Draco grinned victoriously. Draco always won, especially against Gryffindorks.

"Help me up Malfoy," Potter growled.

"And give me one reason why I should?" Draco sneered back.

"Because if you don't I'll hex your arse off!"

Draco scowled (he certainly didn't want to be back at the hospital wing with a bat bogey hex _again_) and held his hand out. He had to admit, Potter was far better than him at Defence against the Dark Arts.

"Come on Potter, haven't got all day."

Potter took his hand but instead of getting up he just pulled Draco down with him and swiftly launched himself off the floor.

"I haven't got all day either. Night, Malfoy!" Harry grinned triumphantly.  
Draco glared daggers at Harry and reached for his wand just as he was interrupted.

"Ah Malfoy, you don't want to get hexed do you?" The Gryffindor smirked and turned his back on Draco, walking slowly down the corridor.

And Potter with his back to him was too good a chance to miss.  
Draco lunged at his wand and yelled "_Locomotor Mortis_!" The spell hit perfectly. Draco smirked as he saw Potter's look of shock as he fell, once again, on the floor.

"Night then Potter" Draco smirked. "Oh and ten points from Gryffindor for assaulting a prefect."

Harry groaned. Just great, and where was his essay? He had sworn he had left it in his bag…  
Harry glanced at the place Malfoy had been; there was the parchment his essay was on, _ripped_ in half.

"BASTARD!" Harry yelled down the hallway.

Malfoy grinned and carried on walking.  
Life was _good._

* * *

**TBC..**

**Cookies to reviewers :) And Butterbeer to those who recognised the quote (from the book/film) ;)**

**  
Sayonara!!  
Zor xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue!**

**Thanks goes to my Beta; Niam-ytak!!  
Enjoy! :)  
**

**

* * *

**The Golden Trio made their way to the Great Hall. Luckily for Harry, Hermione had grudgingly agreed to let him copy her essay. Still, it was past midnight when he had finally finished.  
Harry slumped himself down at the Gryffindor table still half asleep. He could barely make out Ron's speech of how Malfoy was a complete prat. Although the words, ferret, bastard and git came up a lot.  
Hermione of course, had a completely different opinion on the topic.

"Maybe if you would ignore him none of this would have happened!" Hermione insisted.

"Oh and _punching_ him in 3rd year was ignoring him?" Ron retorted.

"Well…" Hermione blushed.

Harry sighed and decided it was time for a change of subject  
"Hey 'Mione, what class have we got first?" Harry said through a yawn.

"Hmm, let me see… Yep, we've got Potions."

Harry groaned. There was no getting away from the ferret was there…  
"We'd better get there then; I know I don't want to have Snape in a bad mood right before he sees my essay."

The three of them got up from the table and made their way from the Great Hall, down to the dungeons, and into the classroom, sitting down at their usual places. Luck was on their side however, as Snape appeared seconds after, his robes dramatically trailing behind.

"Page one hundred and sixty nine." Snape began. "Today we will be brewing the Invigoration Draught. Can anyone tell me the purpose of this potion?"

Of course Hermione's hand went straight up. The Potions Master ignored her as usual.

"Ah _Potter_, would you so kindly stop daydreaming and answer the question?" Snape sneered.

Harry glanced up at him immediately.  
"Erm..." Harry frowned "...Boosts the takers energy?"

Snape scowled. "Correct Potter, we currently have a shortage of the draught at the Hospital Wing so any mistakes will not be tolerated."

Neville gulped and glanced at Hermione pleadingly.

"And _I _will be sorting you into your pairs" Snape smirked.  
"Longbottom and Nott, Weasley and Zabini…" Harry had gone back to daydreaming at this point, as Snape continued to pair everyone up until only Malfoy and himself were left.  
"…and that leaves Malfoy and Potter." The Professor finished and walked back to his desk smirking.

Harry sat in his seat and scowled. Malfoy could come over to where he was sitting, he wasn't _moving_ for that git.

"Oi Potter, get off your arse!" Malfoy called out.

"I'm not going anywhere Malfoy, maybe you should get off yours." Harry growled.

"5 points from Gryffindor for-" Malfoy began.  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Harry snarled, grabbed his books roughly and made his way over by Malfoy. Hermione sent him a sympathetic look.

"You set the cauldron up and I'll get the ingredients. Knowing you, you'd get the wrong ones." Malfoy drawled.  
Harry scowled but said nothing, only another half an hour of this and then he was free of the git. Reluctantly Harry set out the utensils just as Malfoy was coming back.

"You better not go messing this up _Potter_." Malfoy sneered coldly at him and began measuring out the Wormwood.

Harry ground his teeth together to stop himself from arguing. Hermione's method of dealing with Malfoy really wasn't working but he had to try.  
He began chopping up the Valerian roots with the small knife. Just as he was about to throw them in Malfoy grabbed his wrist firmly but not as rough as Harry expected.

"Malfoy, what the- Harry blinked at him.

*********

Draco raised an eyebrow at Potter. "Unless you want this Potion blowing up in our faces, I suggest you dispose of them."

Potter scowled. "Theres nothing wrong with the roots Malfoy, I cut them _just_ how the book said."

Draco smirked and simply pointed at the instructions. _Firmly cut the Valerian roots with the flat side of your knife_. Potter truly was a complete idiot.  
Draco smirked victoriously as Potter's mouth dropped open, a light blush on his face. In fact Potter looked quite cute-  
No. Potter was _not_ cute. Draco pushed the thoughts right to the back of his mind and let go of Harry's wrist. Definitely _not_ missing the loss of warmth.

He glanced at the time, they only had 10minites of the class left and thanks to Potter they were quite far behind.  
Draco continued to add the ingredients into the cauldron, motioning for Harry to stir the draught every now and then. Grudgingly the two of them co-operated; nobody liked Snape in a bad mood. Finally the draught was complete; Draco grasped a vial and scooped up some of the potion, heading up to Snape's desk to place it.

"Class dismissed." Snape drawled, just as Draco had sat down. "Any of you who have incompletely or failed to brew this will receive _zero_ marks."

Potter sent a nervous glance at Neville who was shaking in his seat before sliding off it and hoisting his bag onto his shoulder.

*********

Harry glanced at Malfoy and nodded slightly; he had to admit, if it wasn't for Malfoy he'd be in the Hospital Wing right now and proceeded to make his way out of the dungeons to catch up with Ron.

"Hey Harry when's then next Quidditch trials?" Ron yawned.

"Sometime tomorrow, you gonna try out for Keeper?" replied Harry, slightly worried about Ron's nerves on a broom.

"Yep, tough competition though…" Ron frowned.

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry mate, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Ron grinned at him.  
"Bloody hell, I forgot!" Ron swore. "We're meant to be going to Hogsmeade to see Hermione!"

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit short D:  
Got a ton of coursework to do!**

**Cauldron Cake for reviewers ;)**

**Ja ne!  
Zor xx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, HarryDraco would be canon :D But I don't, so yeah ): *Cry*  
**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews!!  
I hope I don't dissapoint with this new chapter! **

**Special Thanks to my Beta again :)  
**

* * *

Harry and Ron dashed through Hogwarts corridors searching for the secret passageway to Hogsmeade that Fred and George had told them about.  
"…they said something…about… an old statue of some…famous wizard..." said Ron, who was _pretty_ out of breath.

Harry glanced around the corner, spotting a statue that resembled something of what Ron was saying.  
"Right, think I've seen it. But how are you meant to move it?" Harry scratched his head as they approached the statue.

"I dunno mate, there's gotta be some kind of lever though..." Ron shrugged.

"Right, so we just have to look out for anything out of the ordinary then," Harry sighed. At this rate it would have taken _less_ time to get to Hogsmeade taking the long route. Both of the boys started to fiddle with the statue; searching its every nook and cranny for anything lever-shaped or abnormal.

"Harry, mate, we may as well go the long way; it's hopeless!" Ron sighed as he leant against the statue.

"Well I-" Suddenly the statue Ron was leaning on shifted and slowly slid to reveal a small passageway. Ron jerked back hastily and blinked in surprise.

"Ron, you truly are a _genius_." Harry grinned as both of them slipped through; hurrying down the stairs until they reached what seemed to be a trapdoor.

"Apparently we've gotta open this up and we'll be in Honeydukes storage room!" Ron grinned again, thank god Ron knew about that. Both of them pulled harshly on trapdoor, with their conjoined efforts it finally opened. Harry grabbed the edge and hoisted himself up swiftly, Ron followed ...a little less smoothly.

"Jeez, that _hurt_!" Ron muttered, nursing his bruised arm. Harry just grinned and rolled his eyes. Both of them walked out of the shop and went to meet Hermione who was tapping her foot impatiently at the Hog's Head pub.

"There you are! Honestly what took you so long?" Hermione demanded.

"Well erm…you see-" Both boys started before being interrupted by Hermione. "Well it doesn't matter _now_, let's go get some butterbeer; it's freezing out here!"

Both boys couldn't agree more, but before they could comply a large snowball smashed into the back of Ron's head. The three of them immediately turned round while Ron gently rubbed the back of head. "Who the bloody 'ell was that?" Ron shouted.

"Ah Weasel... seems like you're the observative type." A voice drawled behind them.

"Oh, you _absolute_ git!" Ron started but was immediately held back by Harry and Hermione; their joint efforts just held Ron from ripping Malfoy to shreds.

Malfoy just smirked and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to toss two snow balls they were holding at the trio. In a quick motion the snowballs smashed into Harry's face satisfyingly. Harry growled in anger, letting go of Ron and lunging towards Malfoy.

"You are so dead Malfoy!" Harry snarled as he collided with him, both boys hitting the soft snow.

"Harry! Just leave it..." Hermione sighed, still holding Ron back and _just_ managing.

Obviously Harry had other ideas though as he grabbed a fistful of snow and proceeded to smash it into Malfoy's face. It hit with a satisfying crunch just as Malfoy shoved Harry roughly off him.  
"Fuck you Potter, this means _war_!" Malfoy spat and chucked another snowball that Harry _just_ managed to dodge with his quick seeker reflexes.

"Good 'cause now I don't have to go so easy on you" Harry grinned and scooped up a heap of snow.

*********

Draco scowled. He really didn't want to get snow down his robes, it was cold enough! Consequently, he quickly whipped out his wand but Potter was faster as he came face to face with the end of his wand.

"Give up, ferret," Potter smirked, his wand in one hand and a snowball in the other.

"Harry watch o-" Hermione cried as Goyle sent a quick "Expelliarmus" at him and Potter's wand flew straight out from his hand. Draco smirked to himself; now was his chance, and proceeded to cast a quick Tripping Jinx. Harry lunged at Draco but it was too late, he immediately tripped up and fell flat on his face, dropping the snowball in the process. Draco immediately launched himself onto Potter's back, keeping him from getting up.

"M..al..foy..get..the...fuck..off" Potter said through a mouthful of snow.

"What if I don't _want _to?" Draco smirked.

"Then I'll _make_ you!" Ron yelled, finally forcing himself out of Hermione's surprisingly tight grip. In a blink of an eye Ron flew across the path and lunged at Draco. But the Slytherin was quicker as he swiftly rolled out of reach of Ron while grabbing hold of Harry underneath him. But unfortunately for Harry and Draco they were on a _very_ steep hill. Before the two of them could get up they started to roll down the hill together and towards the Shrieking Shack. After rolling a considerable amount downhill the boys finally hit the trunk of a tree, stopping them abruptly.

"Jeez Potter, remind me never to sit on you again." Draco winced and glanced at the boy beneath him. "Oi Potter, I'm speaking to you." he added.  
Still no reply._  
Fantastic_ Draco thought to himself. The Gryffindork just _had_ to be unconscious and what was more the professors would think it was his fault. Reluctantly Draco pulled Potter up from the snow and slipped his hand round his waist to support him. Surprisingly and fortunately he was quite light. _The things I do for other people_ Draco sighed to himself. Slowly he started to make his way, with Potter, back to Hogwarts.

*********

Ron scratched his head, quite confused. His friend had rolled towards the Shrieking Shack and _everyone_ knew how haunted that place was meant to be. Even thinking about it made Ron shiver.

"Ron, we can't just _leave_ Harry down there," Hermione started. "He's stuck with Malfoy of all people!"

"Yeah I know, I know, we'd better get a professor or somethin'." Ron shrugged and turned to walk back to the gates.

*********

Meanwhile Draco had managed to haul Harry's body back to Hogwarts and into the Hospital Wing and believe him, it was _quite_ an effort.  
Madam Pomfrey immediately hurried to Harry's aid and started to query Draco on what had happened.

"What have you done now Mr Malfoy?" She asked sternly.

"It was an accident, we got into a fight and he rolled and hit a tree," Malfoy said confidently, sticking to as much as the story as he could. Knowing the Weasel and the Mudblood they'd change it. And _not_ in a good way.

"Very well, very well," She replied hastily. "Off with you at once though, my patients need their peace."  
Draco hurried off back out of Hospital Wing; he didn't want to get into anymore trouble.

Ron and Hermione dashed through the corridors causing the first years to immediate dart out the way. They'd probably need Madam Pomfrey to fix the kind of wounds Malfoy had conflicted onto Harry.  
Both of them burst into the Hospital Wing to find, to their _utmost_ surprise, the other third of their trio.  
But _who_ could have put him here?

* * *

**Also sorry for the late update, I had a lot of coursework but I've finally gotten round to it :)**

**Pumpkin Pastys for reviewers!!  
**

**Ja ne!  
Zorrrrr xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**BIG thank you to all my reviewers, i love reading what you have to say :D**

**Sorry for the wait ):**

**And this isn't Beta'd either, she hasn't been online to do it D: So erm, BLAME HERRR :D?  
But I couldn't let you wait any longer, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own...yet!**

**

* * *

**

Harry yawned tiredly and shifted uncomfortably.  
But wait a second.  
This didn't _feel_ like his luxurious bed back in Gryffindor tower.  
But it was still one he was _definitely_ familiar with…  
He tiredly opened his eyes and found, to his surprise, that he was in the Hospital Wing. Luckily though his glasses were sitting on the bedside table. Harry reached over and slipped them on; _much better_ he smiled inwardly.

But that didn't solve the question running through Harry's head. Just _how _did he get here? Harry racked his brain trying to recall the events that had happened. He could vaguely remember having a snowball fight with Malfoy. And his head _really_ hurt, he must have hit it hard on something.

"I see you've woken up at last Mr Potter" Came a stern voice from Harry's right.

Harry glanced up at Madam Pomfrey, quite startled but replied. "Yep…but…err, what exactly happened?"

"You received a bump on the head which consequently knocked you out" She frowned to him. "But you should be well enough to return to class"  
Deciding not to query her anymore Harry answered "Alright, thanks Madam Pomfrey..."

The Healer nodded to Harry and turned back to walk to her office, leaving Harry back on his own.  
_Well I better go explain this to Ron and Hermione_ Harry sighed to himself. Today could be a _long _day indeed.

*********

"Ronald, eat properly for goodness sake!" Hermione frowned at Ron, who was currently shovelling in his breakfast.

"M…kay….Mione'" He replied with a mouthful of food. Hermione just rolled her eyes and focused back onto her book, her mind occasionally pondering onto the whereabouts of Harry. She hoped he was okay.

*********

Harry ran as fast as he could through the corridors. He had to get the Great Hall before breakfast was over or he'd be hungry _all_ day. Unfortunately he turned the corner and collided on fully into the worst possible person; _Malfoy_.

"Watch where you're going _Potter_" Malfoy smirked.

"Fuck off Malfoy, I don't have time for you" Harry sighed and started to walk past Malfoy.

"Well I'd expect a bit more respect, considering _I_ was the one who dragged you to the Hospital Wing." Malfoy sneered.  
Harry immediately turned round to query him but Malfoy was gone. Harry groaned, today just couldn't get _any_ worse. He entered the Great Hall slowly and saw Hermione waving over to him.

"There you are Harry! Are you alright? We found you in the Hospital Wing bu- She started.

"I'm fine Hermione, got a bit of a headache though..." Harry sighed in response and slumped himself down in between his two best friends.

"Stupid ferret…if you ask me, it was his fault" Ron frowned and continued to eat like there was no tomorrow, receiving a smack from Hermione.

"Funnily enough, Malfoy said he was the one who took me to the Hospital Wing" Harry shrugged. "I mean _who_ else could it have been…"

"Nah, that slimy git is more selfish than the whole of Slytherin house put together!" Ron argued.

"It doesn't matter." Harry sighed; he really didn't want an argument this early. "The point is, I'm fine now"

Hermione nodded and glanced at the time. Her eyes widened in horror. "We're late for Care of Magical Creatures!"

After running a considerable amount through the corridors and out into the grounds, the three finally made their way by Hagrid's hut.

"Ah ther' you lot ar'" Hagrid beamed. "Jus' in time as well."  
Harry, Ron and Hermione joined the rest of the class and started to get out their books.

"Ah no need for tha', today we're gonna be lookin' at Thestrals" Hagrid boomed in his usually loud voice. "Now can anyone tell me wha' they ar'?"  
As always, Hermione's hand was first to rise.

"Mis' Granger" Hagrid nodded.

"Thestrals are unusual winged horses." Hermione began. "You can only see them if you've seen death though.."

"Correct as' usual! 10 points ta Gryffindor" Hagrid smiled. "Lets get these beauties' out then" and started to make his way into the forest carrying a large bucket of raw meat. Most of the class followed reluctantly with Malfoy and his goons trailing behind as usual. As soon as they reached the opening, Hagrid emptied the bucket of meat onto the moist ground.

"Right then, hands' up if ya can see em'" Hagrid spoke, shortly after a pair of the beasts walked into the opening. A few of the students gasped and pointed but the rest looked out in confusion.

"Where are they mate?" Ron asked Harry who seemed to be staring at one in shock.

"A few paces in front of us, don't think you can see them though…" Harry frowned.

"Your right about that" Ron sighed before being interrupted by Hagrid.

"Right then, who wants ta go ridin' one?"

Most of the class stepped back in horror leaving Harry standing out by himself, as usual.

"How are we supposed to ride one if we can't even _see _them" A voice from the back drawled.  
Harry smirked, an idea in his head. He ran over and grabbed Malfoy and started dragging him to a Thestral.

"Like _this_ Malfoy" Harry grinned and swung one foot over the Thestral. Malfoy made an attempt to get away but Harry quickly pulled him up. The class began laughing at the Slytherin, who did _not_ look pleased about this.

"What did I say about _respect_ Potter- Malfoy glared but before he could complain any more the Thestral took off.

"Potter!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Stop being such a girl Malfoy and hold on" Harry laughed.

*********

_Malfoy's weren't scared of anything that's for sure and he certainly wasn't a __**girl**__,_ Draco thought as he looked down at the forest below him and swallowed harshly.

"Oi Potter, go back down" Draco commanded.

"Why are you scared Malfoy" Potter smirked back.

"No, of course not, Malfoy's aren't scared of anything" Malfoy said persistently.

"Lets see about that then" Potter grinned as he lightly kicked the side of the Thestral. The Thestral greatly increased its speed in response and started to plummet down back towards the ground.

"Potter…Stop!" Draco yelled.

Harry grudgingly obliged as he felt Draco's wand nudging him in the back. The winged horse slowed down as it landed back on the ground.

"Well dun' Harry!" Hagrid beamed. "Would anyon' else like a go?"  
About half of the class immediately rushed up by the Thestrals, eager to try it for themselves.  
Malfoy, however, was not pleased as Ron was still in hysterics.

"You…you…shoulda seen his face mate" Ron laughed.

"Just you wait Weasel, I'll wipe that grin off your face" Malfoy sneered turning his back on the three of them and heading back up into the school. Hagrid was too busy with the others to notice.

"Harry Potter!" Hermione said sternly. "You don't know how many school rules you've just broken!"

"Aww come off it 'Mione, you have to admit seeing Malfoy like that was worth it" Ron said, sticking up for Harry.

"He deserved it" Harry said bluntly and shrugged.

Hermione sighed. She never won these arguments.  
"Anyway Harry, would you like to come to Hogsmeade with us? Seeing as we didn't exactly get the chance to look around last time" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Can't" Harry scowled. "Got to redo Snape's essay seeing as Malfoy ripped it up."

"Ah that's a shame" Hermione frowned sadly.

"You can say that again" Harry muttered. "I'll see you later anyway"

"See you!" Hermione waved and went to catch up with Ron.

Harry sighed and dragged himself back up to Hogwarts.  
But _before_ doing his essay, there was something he _had_ to do.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn  
**

**Guess what happens next? :D  
**

**Love and apologies,  
Zor xxx  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo again :) Thank you very very very much for all the amazinggg reviews! :) I appreciate them immensly!  
****Special thanks also go to my Beta, who has finally gotten round to it. *Glare*...Joking babe ;)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter ): But sadly I do not.  
Warnings: Flufffyyy!**

**On with the show, hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

Harry strolled along the corridor hastily and fumbled around in his robes. Slowly he drew out the Marauder's Map and tapped lightly onto the parchment.  
"_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."_ Harry whispered and watched as the ink began to etch itself into the map.  
He glanced around the map and frowned.

Where was the git when you needed him…?  
Harry continued to look until he saw _just_ the person he was looking for and darted up to the astronomy tower swiftly.  
Slowly he made his way up along the countless number of stairs and arrived, out of breath, on top of the tower.

"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy said through a yawn not even bothering to look behind himself.

Harry walked up to where Malfoy was and sat down, scratching the back of head sheepishly.  
"Erm, I never really thanked you for…erm what you did the other day…" Harry trailed off, flushing slightly at the…_awkwardness_? Yes definitely that.

"I don't seem to remember, what exactly did I _do_ the other day?" Malfoy smirked and leant closer.

Harry scowled at him. "You know exactly what I mean Malfoy"

*********

Draco glanced at Potter, his hair was a little ruffled from running up here and he was definitely blushing. Draco smirked triumphantly to himself.  
"Well at least you've learnt some respect, eh Potter?" Draco grinned at him.

Potter glared back in response. "I've got more respect than you that's for sure."

Draco felt himself flush at Potter's intense glare. "You can go now, Potter." he added meekly.

"Don't want to." Potter replied smirking.

"You can be such a Slytherin at times…" Malfoy said shaking his head.

"You know actually…I _almost_ was..." Potter said, looking away.

Draco bolted upright. He must have heard it wrong. A _Potter_… chosen for _Slytherin_? What _had_ the world come too?  
Draco looked at Harry blankly. "Why didn't you go in Slytherin then?"

"Erm… mainly because of you." Potter replied sheepishly giving Draco a lopsided smile.

"Am I really _that _bad?" Draco replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Bad at first impressions, yes" Potter replied smirking.  
But before Draco could respond a large comet shot across the star-lit sky, its tail a cerulean blue. Both boys were distracted and watched it as it plummeted out of sight.

*********

Harry glanced at Malfoy who was looking at the comet like nothing else in the world mattered. He looked so peaceful here unlike the Malfoy he knew.  
"You can stop staring now Potter," the blonde smirked.

Harry felt his face flush despite his best efforts to prevent it and rolled his eyes.  
"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy; your ego's big enough"

"Bigger than yours, that's for sure." Malfoy replied smugly.

"Whatever Malfoy, I've got a Potions essay to redo…" Harry sighed in response and slung his bag over his shoulder. "So erm tha-"  
"You need help with that Potter?" Malfoy interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

Harry knew his pride would be lost forever if he agreed…although he really needed- but before Harry could answer back, Draco grabbed the tatty parchment and began to read.  
"Oi Malfoy, give it back!" Harry glared at him and reached over to grab it.

"Your really _hopeless_ at Potions aren't you Potter?" Malfoy smirked, picking up a quill from his bag and beginning to alter the work.

"You _really_ don't have to do this for me Malfoy…" Harry said, rubbing his forehead.

"Deal with it, Potter." Malfoy replied carelessly and began to point out the errors to Harry.

* * *

A jet of dark sickly green shot out towards a concealed figure, hitting them straight in the chest. Immediately after the body slumped to floor. _Lifeless._

"_Why_…" The dangerous voice began. "Have you failed to follow _my _instructions?"

A small man stood trembling, his robes torn and dirty. "I- I- I'm sorry my lord. We-we tried I-"

"You…_tried_?" The voice replied almost mockingly, "I'm afraid that's not good enough!"

The other man whimpered and fell ungracefully to his knees, his hands over his head. A soft _"Crucio" _could be heard and another beam of dark light was sent that night. The small, weak man writhed on the floor in agony and let out a muffled scream.  
"You're pathetic. I want it done." The snake-like figure said commandingly. "And you better… _try_… harder!"

* * *

Harry clenched his forehead suddenly as a bolt of pain struck through his body. He cursed quietly under his breath.

"Right you've also got this bit here wrong, see?" Malfoy said, glancing up from the essay. A look of concern crossed his expression. "You alright Potter?"

Harry gritted his teeth and shook his head.  
_What could Voldemort be up to now? …he's certainly angry though… _Harry thought.

"Do I _really_ have to take you to the Hospital Wing…_again_?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly but Harry could tell he was serious.

Harry shook his head again in response. He'd just get Dumbledore asking a lot of questions…and he_ certainly_ wasn't in the mood for that.

*********

Draco pondered on what to do. Potter obviously didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing…but he couldn't just leave him here…could he? And what was wrong with Potter anyway?  
Draco glanced at where Harry's hand was.  
_His scar_. Of course! No wonder he didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing, he'd just get pestered. But he couldn't just do _nothing_…  
Swiftly Draco put an arm round Harry's shoulders and pulled him by his side comfortingly.

"Malfoy…I'm fine..._really!_" Potter just about made out, before wincing slightly.

"Obviously you're not." Malfoy frowned and glanced back to the essay in his hand. "Oh and by the way you've also got this wrong…it's counter clockwise _not_ clockwise."  
Potter just glared in response and shut his eyes. Draco frowned again. Was the pain really that bad?  
But before he could ponder anymore he felt Potter's head rest on his shoulder.  
Draco blinked and turned to glance at him.

The great saviour of the world had fallen _asleep_…on his arch enemy's shoulder. What a sight they must have made.  
But Draco didn't care. Potter looked too cute slumped against him like that.

"Night…Harry" Draco murmured.

* * *

**N'awwwww :)**

**Pygmy Puffs for reviewersss :D**

**Ja ne and Lovelovelove  
Zor xxx  
*Runs off to do Music essay D:***


	6. Chapter 6

**A massive thank you to all the reviews so far :) And to any of you who have favourited or added this story on your alert list. :D**  
**Its greatly appreciated! *Bows***

**Finally managed to type this up in the short amount of time that I have spare D: Hopefully its up to scratch!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but Draco owns my body ;)  
**

**As always, special thankies to my Beta (L)!  
Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry rolled over uncomfortably and collided into a large object.  
He groaned. Why couldn't he wake up in his nice and comfortable bed back in Gryffindor? Wearily he blinked opened his eyes to find…_  
Malfoy_!? Well that was different.  
And what was this…his potions essay? Harry briefly recalled Malfoy helping him with it.  
But that wasn't the Malfoy he knew… Harry sighed and rubbed his head.

"Finally woken up, eh Potter?" asked a familiar voice.

Harry turned to glare at the Slytherin just as he was overcome with the sensation to yawn.

"Maybe not then." Malfoy smirked.

"It's too early for this Malfoy, give me a break." Harry scowled and got up from the floor. As he was doing this he noticed a piece of parchment on the floor that looked surprisingly familiar. His potions essay!  
Without thinking Harry lunged to grab the essay, but Malfoy reached it quicker, leaving Harry to crash back down on the floor.

"That hurt, Malfoy." Harry said, getting up and brushing himself down.

"Well they always say, the earl-" Malfoy started before Harry launched himself at him. Unfortunately for Malfoy his reflexes weren't quick enough and they both landed on the floor in a heap.

*********

Colin Creevy wasn't your average wizard. No. He had an _obsession _for taking photographs. Of anything. But mostly of his saviour and hero;_ Harry Potter._  
Today he had decided to go up to the astronomy tower to snatch a few pictures of Hogwarts grounds below the tower. Colin grinned to himself as he sharply turned the corner, his camera primed for action.

"Draco Malfoy, if you don't give it to me right _now_…I swear I'll…" The voice of none other than Harry Potter began.

Colin's eyes widened slightly.

"Or you'll what…_Harry_?" Malfoy drawled.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, on first name terms?! What _was _the world coming to? Colin swiftly, and boldly, took a step round the corner, his camera high in the air. Hastily he snapped a picture of the two fifth years and darted away, a huge grin of his face. Finally someone would be _interested_ in his photos!

*********

"Stop moving for a second Potter…did you hear that?" Draco blinked.  
Draco had sworn he had heard the sound of a camera capturing a picture…and the only person he knew to do that was that stupid Potter-worshipper.  
But Potter seemed to have realised too.

"_Shit_…!" Both of them said.

Immediately they raced down the tower, almost jumping down the steps.  
"Colin Creevy, get back here at once!" Potter yelled.

"Or we'll hex you into oblivion" Draco added smugly. Potter raised an eyebrow at the action but seemed to agree.

Colin ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, managing to reach the Great Hall which was currently filled with students eating their breakfast. Luckily he had a couple of friends in Hufflepuff and dived into a space between them.  
Harry and Draco had managed to catch up quite a bit with the younger student. Both of them stood outside the Great Hall.

*********

"Malfoy, I'll go in first and check to see if he's in there," Harry suggested. "Oh and thanks for doing my Potions essay," he added sheepishly, blushing lightly.

"Alright Potter, and about the essay? Let's say you _re-pay_ me somehow." Malfoy winked back.

Harry blinked and turned to question the Slytherin. But to his dismay he was gone. Harry rubbed his forehead wearily and sighed before heading into the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione immediately waved over to him as he took his usual place at the Gryffindor table.

"There you are mate, was getting worried about you." Ron nudged him and passed the jug full of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, just had to get that essay done…and you haven't seen Colin anywhere have you?" Harry queried innocently.

Ron and Hermione both shook their heads at Harry.

"Sorry Harry, we haven't seen him at all today," Hermione stated. "Why, did you need him for something?"

"Err no, just erm… Hagrid wanted to see him sometime that's all." Harry said quickly.

"Ah well I'm sure he'll turn up soon," Hermione smiled, "and you better eat up, you've got Quidditch practise later today!"

At least that was something to look forward to, Harry thought. Hastily he searched through the crowds on each table but to no avail. Disappointed, he glanced at Malfoy and shook his head.

*********

It was Colin's lucky day indeed. He kept to the Hufflepuff crowd and managed to sneak out of the Great Hall. Unfortunately he'd have to avoid Harry all day and Malfoy for that matter of fact.

He'd even miss catching Harry on his broomstick! The photo was worth it though. He was _sure_ of it.

*********

Harry made his way to the changing rooms with Ron. Hermione had made him eat so much he was sure he wouldn't be able to get on his broom.

"I'll meet you out on the pitch, Harry" Ron said, pulling on his keeper gloves and heading off.

"Alright then, I won't be a second!" Harry called after him.  
Swiftly Harry got changed into his Seeker gear, grabbed his broom and made off for the pitch where the rest of the team were waiting.

"Alright, today folks we've got to give it our best. Let's make Oliver proud and win the cup again!" Angelina spoke to the team.

"Aww no speech like good old Wood used to do eh?" George said, with mock disappointment.

"This ye-" Fred began, waving his hands in emphasis before being roughly slapped by Angelina.

"Enough of that, get on the pitch already," she sighed and mounted her broom.  
The rest of the team hastily followed her actions. Harry glanced over at the Quidditch stands and saw Hermione waving over to him. Swiftly he yanked on his Firebolt and effortlessly swept through the air towards her.

"Hey 'Mione, came to watch the practise?" He smiled at her.

"Yep, going to see if Ron is as good as he says he is on a broom and of course I'll be knitting a few more clothes for the house elves, everything I've knitted has been taken so far…" She drifted off and frowned.

"Alright then," Harry laughed. "Keep your eye out for Ron!" And with that he flew back to where the rest of his team were.

"Alright Ron… Katie, Alicia and I are going to come at you with the Quaffle and try to score. Hopefully you'll be able to block most of our attacks. Meanwhile Harry, try and catch the snitch, I let it out a few minutes ago so you're good to go."

"Aww but Angie, what should _we_ do?" Fred asked immaturely.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "What you always do but aim for the chasers and Harry."

"Of course, my lady." George said, winking at her. Angelina of course, ignored this and immediately threw the Quaffle to Katie.  
The practise had begun but Harry wasn't focused. He rubbed his forehead tiredly, if he didn't find Colin…well…who knows what'd happen.

*********

Draco Malfoy wasn't one to panic. Well up until now. It wasn't that he was bothered about the photo…no. Draco was worried about Harry's reaction. Over the past few days they'd certainly gotten closer. That _was_ for sure.  
Draco sighed, heaving his bag over his shoulder and walking out of the library. He managed to make it half way down the corridor before a small boy came crashing into his chest.  
Today was _not_ his day decided Draco as both of them fell to the hard floor.

Quickly he glanced at the other boy who was now getting up and looked very scared and boy did he have a reason to be. No one messes with Draco Malfoy except Harry Potter and that was only because Draco _let_ him.

*********

Colin stared down at the older Slytherin on the corridor floor and recognised it to be none other than the one he was avoiding, Draco Malfoy.  
A small "eep" came from Colin as he darted down the corridor with Malfoy, who had realised who Colin was, hot on his tail. Both of them hastily swerved round the corner but Colin's small size made it easier to slip through the bunch of fourth years coming out from their class. In a quick manoeuvre, Colin dived through the legs of a student and continued to roll down the staircase.  
Malfoy however was not as fortunate. He had collided with none other than the she-weasel herself. _Ginny Weasley_.

"Stupid git! You've made me drop all my books now!" Ginny seethed the red-head, her stereotypical temperament showing.

"Get lost Weaslette!" Colin heard Malfoy yelled back at her.

He had to get these photos developed. And _fast!_

_

* * *

_

**As always, chocolate broomsticks for reviewers :D Review, critisize or flame, the choice is yours ;) **

**Hopefully it'll have snowed for tomorrow :) Which will mean no school, equalling more time to write :D  
And speaking of school, I have my whole Art Coursework and Citizenshit in for the next fortnight, so bear with me if updates are slower.  
I've also unfortunately gotten a virus from MSN. :| So I'm going to have to spend some time sorting that out.**

**Apologies & Love  
Zor  
xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well seeing as theres no school I've managed to type this up :) Snow days for the win!  
Only had one day at school this week :D Super cool or what. Hope your enjoying the snow as much as me ;) (UK people)**

**Thanks very very much to the reviewers :)!  
And to my Beta againn and also to my good friend Jess :D  
**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Colin ran for all he was worth.  
Well with Draco Malfoy behind them- who wouldn't?  
His bold Gryffindor ways had ended him in this mess so they'd also get him out. The Gryffindor common room was just in sight as Colin slowed down from exhaustion.

"_Stupefy_!" yelled the Slytherin who was gaining on him considerably.

'_Can't slow down now'_ Colin thought as he nimbly dodged the spell. It was times like these that being quite small in height and build came in pretty handy.  
"Caput draconis!" Colin yelled at the Gryffindor Portrait and dodged yet another curse.

"Alright just a second young man" The Fat Lady sighed and the portrait hastily swung open, allowing Colin to dive through and out of reach of Malfoy lunge.  
Colin heard Malfoy curse behind him as the portrait harshly swung shut again. But there were more important matters at stake. Getting that photo developed. And with the thought in mind, Colin dashed up to the boy's dormitory and set to work.

*********

Harry swept down on his broom to the ground, snitch in hand. Thank god the practise was over because he really was knackered. At least it had taken his mind of the photograph…well sort of.  
Looking at the brighter side to things, Ron really had improved at his keeping skills. '_With a team like this we'll surely win!_' Harry grinned at the thought.

"Did you see me up there mate? I musta caught at least half of those quaffles!" Ron exclaimed proudly.

"Yeah you did really well Ron." Harry half-grinned to him and patted him roughly on the back.

"Ron you were fantastic! And Harry you were amazing as usual!" Hermione beamed. Judging by how full her bag was, she'd managed to knit at least a dozen scarves for the house elves.

"Cheers 'Mione!" The boys chorused.

A sharp jolt of pain struck Harry.  
'_Not again!'_ Harry sighed and clutched his forehead. What _could _Voldemort be up to now?

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked, a look of worry crossing her face.

"Need to go to the Hospital Wing mate?" Ron asked as he took off his Keeping gloves and helmet.

"Yeah I'll head up there after I've changed."

"I'll wait for you there shall I?" Hermione queried.

"Sure thing, I'll take him there, don't worry 'Mione!" Ron grinned.

The Golden Trio began their way back inside the castle with Hermione heading off straight to the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron quickly got changed and set off to join her.

"Still in the Quidditch team, Weasel?" A very recognisable voice drawled behind the two Gryffindors.

"Fuck off Malfoy, why don't you go join your twisted death eater family in Azkaban." Ron glared. "Cause' your not wanted here that's for sure"

Malfoy's gaze hardened considerably. "You shut it about my family Weasel, and Potter I need a second."

"He isn't his best at the moment ferret-face." Ron growled back. Harry sighed and was just about to argue, but Malfoy got there first.

"Alright whatever, Weasel you better get there fast." Malfoy drawled, a flash of concern striking his face for a second, before being masked by his usual unconcerned façade. With that he turned his back on them, heading back through the corridor.

"Well…that was weird." Ron said, glancing at Harry. "We'd better get going anyway…"  
Harry sighed, his scar was killing him. Whatever was happening Voldemort _wasn't_ pleased about it…

* * *

"Is there something you don't…understand, Avery?" A dangerous voice came from the center of the room.

"O-of course not my Lord." Avery replied hastily. "We tried, I assure yo-"

"You should know I don't like repeating myself." The cloaked figure said coldly. "Trying…is _not_ good enough!"

"I'll…I'll have it done by tomorrow my lord!" Avery replied desperately and fell to his knees.

"Good...however you should know what the punishment for failure is." Voldemort sneered. "Don't be so…pathetic, pick yourself up!"

Avery jumped back on his feet immediately and fell to a low bow.  
The Dark Lord motioned him to leave with a flick of his hand. Avery hastily complied.

"And…Lucius, it's also about time your son joined our ranks." Voldemort smirked coldly leaving Lucius to glance nervously to his wife, although his posture didn't show any signs of worry.

"Draco is about to start his exams my Lord…would it be acceptable to wait a little longer?" Lucius asked as confidently as he could.  
The Dark Lord paused for a moment; Lucius could feel the tension in the air.

"You have until his exams end at the latest."

"Thank you my Lord" Lucius said, hiding his relief with a low bow.

**

* * *

**

Draco scowled. Now he was worried about two things. Colin and that stupid photograph _and_ Harry Potter of all people. It also meant Voldemort must be up to something and that was never good.  
Draco sighed and continued down the stairs to the Hospital Wing. He needed to tell Harry that Colin had gotten away…and he was sure that it wouldn't end well…

*********

Harry slung his bag over his shoulder. He needed to find Malfoy now that he was refreshed and his scar wasn't hurting. Luckily Ron had managed to get him to the Hospital Wing in time and madam Pomfrey's Invigoration draughts certainly helped.  
Quickly he slipped the Marauder's Map out from his robes and unfolded the innocent looking parchment.  
"_I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."_ Harry said clearly but quietly to the Map.

"Up to no good, Potter?" A certain Slytherin's voice came from behind. Harry jumped slightly before slipping the map back in his robes and glaring at Malfoy. '_At least it saved the trouble of finding him…' _Harry thought optimistically.

"Actually I was wondering what you wanted earlier…" Harry began just as a first year came running down the corridor looking quite out of breath.  
In her hand was a copy of the photo. Timidly she handed Harry the photo and took off, obviously took scared of their reaction.  
Draco walked over and took the picture out of Harry's hand.

"Colin is dead." Malfoy said with a straight face which Harry couldn't help but laugh at.

"Couldn't agree more." Harry replied and with that they took off to find him.

*********

Colin handed out another dozen or so photographs to the eagly awaiting students.  
Nothing had ever sold out this fast! And nobody had taken such an interest in his works before.

*********

"Last time I saw him, he ran into your common room" Draco said and glanced to Harry.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan!" Potter smirked, pulling out the map from his robes. Quickly he ran his gaze over the map and looked for Colin Creevy's name wandering about.

"What's that you've got there Potter?" Draco queried and stared at the parchment.

"Never mind about that, I've found him" Potter grinned and grabbed Dracos arm, pulling him along after him.  
Well Draco could ask questions later. But first there was a certain Gryffindork he had to slaughter. And this time it wasn't Harry Potter.

* * *

**Poor Colin D:?  
And whats Voldemort planning ;)?  
Too bad you'll have to find out next time :)**

**Hugs and Cookies to reviewers. :)**

**Ja ne,  
Zor-love xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Right thank you very very much for the lovely reviews :D I love themmm! And of course to Katyy! Who always manages to get my chapters improved and corrected :)  
And xxxemoshortyxxx a.k.a Jessi, it wasn't really aimed at you but you've been a great reviewer so it can be if you want :)  
Also ****Torahamutaro-chan, nice suggestion but It wouldn't work with the plot I've got :D Shh I can't tell you what though.**

**Sorry for the wait and for the shortness! I've had practically no time on my hands despite there being no school.  
We're finally getting closer to the HarryDraco goodness though :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

Harry and Draco rushed to catch up with Colin who was heading to the Great Hall.  
And they _had_ to get there. _Fast.  
_The pair of them turned the corner sharply and caught sight of the small Gryffindor calming walking down the corridor.  
Harry opened his mouth to yell but Malfoy's hand quickly enclosed around his mouth, blocking his yell towards Colin. Malfoy quickly held a finger to his lips and softly removed his hand to grab his wand in his robes. Luckily he missed Harry's blush at the contact.

"_Locomotor mortis!" _Malfoy yelled, aiming his wand straight at Colin's feet. Unfortunately Colin was too slow to react as the spell hit him and consequently plummeted towards the floor. The two fifth years darted over to where the small boy was currently trying, and failing, to reach for his bag, where presumably the photos were.  
Harry grabbed Colin's bag while Draco grabbed Colin by his tie and quite forcefully slammed him against the wall.

"Listen here you intolerable idiot," Malfoy spoke coldly, "you had better stop passing around that photo - or your life won't be worth living anymore! Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Colin squeaked out, clearly terrified of the Slytherin. Well, who wouldn't be in his position?

"Oh, and I'll be taking these Colin." Harry added, waving the bag in his hand slightly which was currently full to the brim with the photos.  
Colin hastily nodded his head in understandment.

"And don't even think about telling a professor!" Malfoy finished, letting go of Colin and leaving him to slump to the floor. Colin averted his gaze from Malfoy's immediately and shuffled away from the two of them.

"Where would you be without me, hmm Potter?" Malfoy said smugly and leant against the wall.

"Oi Malfoy, I helped too!" Harry protested.

"Sure, sure, but the great Harry Potter couldn't resort to violence could he?" Malfoy smirked.

"Excuse me? You don't recall me beating you up last week then?" Harry glared half-heartedly.

"Potter you can't honestly count that as violence, surely." Malfoy drawled.

"I'll give you violence in a minute Malfoy!" Harry growled.

"Now hold on Potter, save that for the bedroom" Malfoy said slyly.  
Harry blinked and slowly realised what Malfoy had said.

"And you better get ready for the Quidditch match coming up… just because I like you, doesn't mean I have to go easy on you!" Malfoy added, winking, before darting off down the corridor and round the corner.  
Harry stood and gawked at the place where Malfoy was or…well, had been. Quickly he lifted the bag of photos hastily over his shoulder.  
But before he could go to practise at the Quidditch pitch he had to get rid of this first.

* * *

Draco made his way through to the Gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office. What could the old man want him for? Well he'd have to find out.

"Sherbet Lemons." Draco drawled, clearly unimpressed at the choice of password. Honestly the headmaster of _Hogwarts_ having a password like that!  
The Door shifted open allowing Draco to walk up the small staircase. Sharply he knocked on the oak door.

"Ah Draco, dear boy, do come in!" He heard Dumbledore call in. How the headmaster knew it was Draco outside waiting, he didn't know.  
Hesitantly Draco opened the door and stepped in and took a seat to where Dumbledore was motioning him to sit.

"Now you're probably wondering why you're here" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling slightly. Obviously the old man was up to something. "We've decided that you should teach Harry Occlumency and-"

"Excuse me?" Draco interrupted. It wasn't that he didn't want to but there must be a bigger reason behind it and of course being Malfoy, he was damn curious!

Dumbledore held up a hand, motioning him to be silent. "Now I know you and Harry aren't the best of friends but I would be more than grateful if you would help."  
Draco inwardly laughed at Dumbledore's ignorance. Clearly he still thought they were still rivals.

"I'll have a try headmaster" Draco frowned and wore a mask of annoyance when inwardly he was the opposite.

"You won't go unpaid by your efforts, there are a lot of house points I would offer if you are successful!" Dumbledore smiled convincingly.  
Draco tried to hide his grin. House points _and_ a chance to get into Potter's mind?  
What _more _could he ask for?

* * *

**There :) And you have no idea how much I wanted to add this to the last line:  
'What _more_ could he ask for? Harrys body of course :D'**

**Right yeah, gotta get on with my art C/W, going to take ages I assure you :)  
Half term starts at the end of the week though so I'll make it up to you :D**

**Reviews greatly appreciated! Erm Hugs if you do :)?  
Zorrrrrrrrr  
xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Owww right finally got this up. Typing the things been a nightmare :x Blood test = Painnnn! Not as bad as its made out to be but it really does ache.  
Anyway a big thank you to all the reviews ^^! *Hughughug*  
Also to Katy my Beta! You super cool person.**

Disclaimer: I don't own it ): Sorry.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Harry tossed the penultimate photo into the fire in the Gryffindor common room and sighed. There was still the issue of the few photos still out there but Harry was sure that Colin would deny them. With the threats he received who wouldn't?  
Harry held the last photo in his hands and grinned at the image. It wouldn't hurt if he kept just one - right?

Slowly he got up by the fire and knelt down by his trunk. Carefully he slipped the photo into his "Quidditch through the Ages" book and placed a few of his spare robes over the book. Harry stood up and looked down at the mess. Surely no one would look in the Great Harry Potter's trunk…right?  
'_Better than nothing!' _Harry thought to himself and made his way out of the common room. Dumbledore needed to see him. And _apparently_…it was urgent.

*********

Colin ran through the corridor his camera clutched in his still shaking hands. Hastily he turned the corner, eager to get back to the safety of his own common room.

"Hey Colin I heard you took these?" A small voice behind him called. Immediately he turned round to come face to face with a second year from Hufflepuff.

"Erm, no…they're just f- fake… yeah. Sorry!" Colin grimaced, placing one of his hands at the back of his head sheepishly.

"…Oh…how disappointing." The small girl frowned and turned away to her group of friends. Colin could see by the looks of their faces that the girls weren't happy. He quietly crept back round the corner and broke off into a sprint. '_Gryffindor common room here I come!' _Colin thought to himself and looked back over his shoulder.  
'_Oh no!'_

*********

Harry walked down past the Great Hall watching in amusement as a whole hoard of second years chased a smaller but distinctively older boy. Whoever that kid was he felt sorry for.  
After turning the corner he came across the familiar gargoyle. _'What was that password again?'_ Harry thought, racking his brain for the possible answers.

"Erm…Fizzing Wizbees?" Harry asked hopefully. The gargoyle kept still not moving in the slightest. What else could the password be?

"You _really_ have the most awful memory, don't you Potter?" teased a certain Slytherin's voice behind him.  
Harry sighed and turned around to come face to face with Malfoy who looked like he'd just won the house cup. Maybe he'd be nice and tell him?

"You wouldn't happen to know the password by any chance?" Harry asked in defeat.

"The _Great_ Harry Potter asking _me_ for help?" Malfoy smirked. "I suppose I could tell you…"

Harry glared at Malfoy. He could be so unfair at times and he still hadn't explained what he had said earlier in the corridor! Harry could ask him later about that though…Dumbledore was waiting and even if he was 'The Great Harry Potter' he doubted he'd get much sympathy.

"Spit it out already!"

"It's Sherbet Lemons." Malfoy answered hesitantly. "But you owe me one Potter!" he added slyly, smirking in a way that let Harry know he was definitely up to something.

Harry glanced at the gargoyle and quickly tested the password. The Gargoyle immediately shifted and the door slowly slid open.  
Hastily Harry turned round to mutter thanks to Malfoy but he was gone. '_Great.'_ Harry thought to himself, rolling his eyes and walking through the door. A small set of stairs greeted Harry as he quickly jumped up them, finishing at the door to Dumbledore's room.

"You can come in Harry." Dumbledore called out. How Dumbledore knew he was outside, Harry would never know. But he complied and opened the heavy oak door, stepping inside and politely shut it behind himself. Dumbledore motioned with a quick wave of his hand for Harry to sit down opposite himself.

"Sherbet lemon, dear boy?" Dumbledore offered as Harry sat down.

"Err…no thanks Professor."

Dumbledore pulled out a single sweet for himself and place the bag back into the drawer in his desk.  
"How has the year been for you Harry? Have you been having any nightmares or has your scar hurt at all?"

"It's been fine so far, thanks Professor. I haven't had very many nightmares and my scar hasn't been hurting that much." Harry replied. It wasn't the whole truth but it'd do.

"Ah, nice to hear." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling slightly behind his oval glasses. "We have however arranged that you take Occlumency lessons to help stop it altogether."

Harry raised an eyebrow quizzically. He had only heard of Occlumency briefly and he really couldn't remember what it was.  
"What exactly is Occlumency, sir?"

"It's an art of the mind, if prevents others from entering your mind and seeing its contents."

Harry slowly nodded in reply.  
"Will you be teaching me sir?

"Ah I have not the time my dear boy, but do not worry, I've arranged someone more suitable and of your age." Dumbledore answered, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Harry slowly panicked inwardly. Dumbledore obviously meant someone from our year right? Harry's eyes widened in horror….anyone but…

"Draco Malfoy will be more than suitable for you, and he's already agreed." Dumbledore smiled. "I know you two aren't the best of friends but do try and get on."  
Harry quickly paled and nodded slowly. Draco Malfoy seeing into his mind!? No wonder he looked so happy!

*********

Hermione quickly dragged Ron down by where a huge number of fifth years were gathering. Pinned to the notice board was a new notice with three big letters printed at the top reading; OWL. Hermione heard Ron's gasp of horror; he obviously hadn't been revising enough. Nothing she couldn't help with however.

"Me mam'll be so upset if I fail these!" she heard Seamus say amongst the crowd.

"Mine too mate." Dean replied. Everyone was just as worried about the exams as each other. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar figure walking towards them.

"Harry, over here!" She called out. The boy rushed over and greeted them before glancing at the poster and grimacing.

"They r_eally_ could have come at a better time..." Harry frowned.

"Don't worry mate, 'Mione'll help us!" Ron said with Hermione nodding in agreement.

"And don't forget you've got Quidditch practice to keep up with!" She added helpfully. Both of the boys sighed in unison.

*********

"Enough about that though." Harry sighed. Now he had Occlumency lessons with Malfoy every week, Quidditch practise _and_ all that revision to do! "How did your trip to Hogsmeade go?"

"It was great mate! You shoulda seen how much I've bought" Ron grinned and pointed to his bag. Harry could make out several boxes of every flavoured beans and a large bag of fudge sticking out _only_ from the top.

"Anyway we'd better get revising!" Hermione added. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry who just grinned. Typical Hermione, eh?  
Harry glanced at a familiar blonde Slytherin at the edge of the crowd with his usual gang. Harry locked his gaze with Malfoy's and smirked. Malfoy just winked in return and continued his conversation with Blaise Zabini, leaving Harry staring at him.

"Come on Harry!" Hermione called, breaking Harry from his trance. Harry just nodded and glanced back at Malfoy before catching up with his friends.  
But what he didn't know was that Malfoy was looking back_ too_.

* * *

**Right I hope that chapter cleared everything up :D Gonna get onto the good stuff now ;)  
And ninja-freak13 may be right about the Dursleys coming into this, who knows ;)?**

Review to make me happy!

**Much love!  
Zorr  
xxxx  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: It seriously isn't worth sueing me for this, unless you want £2.40 and all my coursework D:**

**D: Right apologise for the slow update this time. Unfortunately works caught up with me :x  
On a brighter note, thank you to all that reviewed :D And yes Weez, Thank _you_ too (finally mentioned you, HAPPY NOW?)  
Thanks to Katy, who always seems to have time to Beta :D**

**Enjoy Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Concentrate,_ Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

Harry heard Ron simply groan in response. How Ron and him were going to get all this revision done, Harry _really_ didn't know.  
Quickly he glanced at the clock hanging above the library door.  
Dumbledore had briefly told him that the first Occlumency lesson with Malfoy would be tonight.  
But how could having Malfoy looking through all his worst memories be, in any way, _beneficial_?

"I've gotta go see Dumbledore 'Mione," Harry lied swiftly. He wouldn't tell Ron or Hermione…they'd probably be outraged, and that was the last thing they needed with the exams closing in.

"Tell Ron I said bye and to have fun revising!" He added with a half-grin as Ron had seemingly fallen asleep on his work.

"Okay Harry, I'll see you later in the common room, yeah?" Hermione smiled back to him and waved.

Harry waved back and headed out the library and round the corner. The Occulumency lessons would have to be one of the spare rooms nobody used. Harry climbed another staircase and slowly made his way to the door, not hearing the footsteps behind him.

"In you go, Potter" Malfoy smirked, coming up behind him and slowly pushing the door open, holding it for Harry.  
The Gryffindor sighed in defeat, walking in quickly and slowly slipping his hand in his robes to reach for his wand. His fingers flexed around the wooden catalyst.

"Oh and any violent acts used upon me will not go unpunished, I assure you..."

Harry sighed and dropped his wand back into the depths of his robes.  
'_Might as well get this over and done with...' _Harry thought and sighed inwardly. Slowly he turned round to face Malfoy who was, with no doubt, smirking.

"Get on with it Malfoy," Harry glared, "I'm not going to waste my time with people like you any more than I have too."

"Oh, but I'm sure we've wasted a_ lot_ of time together!"

Harry blinked, a small blush blossoming across his face. "Shut up and get on with it!"

"Touché Potter," Malfoy flashed a quick grin before replacing it with a more serious expression. "You know what Occulumency is, right?"  
Harry nodded in response.

"Good, I'm going to attack your mind and you've got to do your best to stop me from seeing your thoughts and memories."

"And how do I go about doing that?" Harry frowned. The little optimistic thoughts he had earlier had unfortunately faded.

"Just clear your mind and empty yourself of emotion."  
Harry sighed quietly and focused on the task. It wasn't as easy as it sounded though. '_Right, concentrate!' _Harry thought to himself, just as Draco shouted _'Legilimens!' _

Images flashed in both their minds. The hazy memories began to clarify.

_It was Harry's 11__th__ Birthday. He was locked in the cupboard under the stairs watching the spiders weave their tangled webs. _

"_Boy, get out here now!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
__Harry slowly got up from his bed, if you could call it that and went to see his somewhat infuriated Uncle. _

Another flash, another memory. This time it had gone slightly further near to the present time.

_It was Dudley's birthday and they had gone to the zoo.  
__The snake Harry was looking at slowly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.  
__Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.  
__The snake jabbed its tail at the sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. _

"_Boa Constrictor, Brazil."_

"_Out of the way, you" Dudley said, punching Harry hard in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.  
What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened – one second Piers and Dudley were leaning against the solid glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.  
__Harry sat up and gasped; the snake uncoiled itself from the branch it was on and slithered swiftly out of the cage.  
__As the snake slithered past him, Harry could have sworn he heard a low, hissing voice saying 'Brazil, here I come…thanksss amigo'  
__  
__The reptile keeper was in much of a shock as the people witnessing the huge snake escape its confinements.  
__Piers, meanwhile, had calmed down enough to say. "Harry was speaking to it, weren't you Harry."  
__Harry stared up at his Uncle. Unfortunately he could see the rage in his Uncle's eyes and kept silent. "Go-cupboard-stay-no-meals." His Uncle ground out._

"GET OUT" The present Harry yelled and the forcefulness behind it seemed to remove Malfoy from his thoughts. Both boys were out of breath and lying opposite each other on the floor.  
Harry was trying to calm himself but it was to no avail. Malfoy had just seen into some of his worst memories, some that he'd shared with no one but himself.

*********

Draco was wide eyed in surprise. He was sure that Harry Potter, the saviour or the wizarding world…_the boy who lived_, would have been spoiled as a child. And yet the boy before him had been cruelly treated…you could even call it _abused_.  
Draco was _furious_.

"And you never told anyone about this?" He seethed and lunged at the Gryffindor, grabbing his tie and locking eyes with him. Cold and distant emerald eyes stared back into his.

"It isn't important." Harry said coldly and averted his gaze.

"Isn't important….?" Draco stretched the words out, "What person deserves to be treated like that, for what, eleven years?!"

"It doesn't matter-" Harry started again, his voice slightly weaker before Draco interrupted.

"It bloody well does Harry Potter because you matter to _me_." Draco said and yanked Harry's tie forcefully, bringing their mouths crashing together.

* * *

**What'll happen next, who knows :) Well actually I do. _And _Katy knows too D:  
No amount of bribary will convince us to tell however :D **

**Reviews greatly appreciated :D Cookies will be given out!  
****Love and Apologys  
Zor xxx**


End file.
